Herobrine
- VGRB 8= }} |fullname = Herobrine Persson|nicknames = Herobrine Him |born = Unknown|hair = Brown Pixels|eyes = Solid White|image2 = |ERBnumber = Video Game Rap Battles 3 Video Game Rap Battles 8 |vs = Slenderman Proxy (8)|releasedate = October 27th, 2012 (3) December 7th, 2013 (8) |votecount = 44% (3) TBA (8) |location = Minecraft}} Herobrine battled Slenderman in Video Game Rap Battles 3 and again in Video Game Rap Battles 8. He was played both times by Cameron Greely. He also battled Tails Doll in Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 4. He was played by SuperThingsOnCups. He also appeared in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50. Information on the Rapper Herobrine Persson is the presumed deceased brother of Markus "Notch" Persson, the creator of Minecraft. He is rumored to haunt the files of Minecraft itself to take revenge on the players and kill them. The "Creepypasta" aspect of him began after the fake "Brocraft" livestream. His story varies from where it comes from, but there is always the constants. Herobrine sightings usually come soon after players find mysterious 2 X 1 tunnels digging though mountains and small pyrimids that they don't recall building themselves. Soon, the game will be set to short render distance, where the player won't be able to see very far due to the "fog". Herobrine, discribed as a normal "Steve" skin except blank white eyes, can then be seen just at the end of the fog, staring at the player. After that, the stories vary as to what he does, between eventually killing the player, setting traps for them, or being able to possess animals. As a reference to the stories, Notch has embedded every new update since then with the message "-Removed Herobrine" to mess with players. He has been reguarded as very iconic to the franchize, and many have made multi-player maps in his honor, such as Herobrine's Mansion. For more information: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Herobrine http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Herobrine Lyrics: Video Game Rap Battles 3: 'Verse One:' It's time to crush some punk, white, trash, until he's back, To his unknown home, prepare to get hacked! I murder for blood, you just want some cash, And your body's not the only Slender thing that you have! I made the Admin panic, look at you speghetti arms! You're just how Pewdie gets views, you don't cause any harm! You want your 8 Pages? I've got them right here, Come out and fight like a man and stop kissing my rear! 'Verse Two:' I'm real haunting though the game, you're just a tale, A tall, bald, Michael Jackson, except even more pale! You're nothing but the Web's joke, I've been immortalized, People cower from me, and I'm freaking pixelized! I've been exiled for being most feared this century, You're a pedophile stalking though your Elementary! It's time for my Revenge, so consider this war done, I'd say it to your face, but you don't have one! Video Game Rap Battles 8: 'Verse One:' You feeling nervous, Slendy? You're looking paler than before! You're standing pretty tall, is there something Slender you're compensating for? Faceless rapists aren't frightening, collecting pages isn't exciting, And I'm dropping my sword, let's see you take a bolt of lightning! I'm a pixelated nightmare, your Arrival just lags the game, Why do I bother battling you? I should just /time to day! All remain in fear of the homicidal Minecraft Anti-God, Still looking for 20$, huh? We'll make it rain with your blood! 'Verse Two:' Welcome to the Nether, Slender, my abode on Hardcore Survival Mode, Take that Gollum Proxy and go, run from this demonic flow! You can't escape my Chateau, I'll watch you suffer for show! Burn you like the Michael Jackson you are, with Kristen Stewart's face though! I keep the balence though slaughter, I've enter your server, Slenderman! You're one of a kind? Well keep in mind my army of Endermen! So i've heard your terrible rhymes, and I've owned them, all 8! So does my screen go static now? No, I'll leave your world erased! Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 4: 'Verse One:' You won't be seeing the sunshine anymore after this battle's done. Herobrine has connected to kick your ass and remove your stuff. I'll will make you 404'd, and i'll stab you in the crotch, How can you mess with me when i messed with a game be Notch? I will kill you slowly while you are thinking I'm a cow, You'll see me then you'll realize why and how? Tails Doll? Oh! Such a scary name! You were made in one of the most shittiest sonic games. 'Verse Two:' Sonic R was the biggest piece of fucking crap, Get out of this world cause this is minecraft! I will stab you with this diamond axe, you will be taunted, You better be scared. cause i am always watching. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50: Verse One: Herobrine has joined to disconnect you from your dicks, I'm pulling out my diamond sword to leave all of your throats slit! You two Jack-offs should just piss off, you’ll experience your End with me, And all I can Observe from this anti-social brat is an Enderman wannabe! Please, these cheesy teases of terror should’ve known they can’t take this, I’ll cause heart attacks, nightmares, death, and do it all in 8 bits! Don't try to take on my blank eyes, this Swede’ll be the last contender, Wherever you’re suffering, know I’ll be watching in the Short Render! Trivia: *In Video Game Rap Battles 3 & 8, Herobrine's lines are all total of 8 for each verse. This could be a possible reference to Slenderman; his opponent, by Slender the 8 pages Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Herobrine Category:Characters Category:Cameron Greely Category:Creepypasta Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Herobrine vs Tails Doll